1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snail reheater.
2. Description of Prior Art
Snails are generally bought in a pre-cooked state and it is necessary only to place them in an oven to be warmed or "reheated" so that they be ready to be served for eating. Since snail shells normally have a tendency to roll, snail trays are used which are provided with depressions which enable the shells to be held in position, with their openings facing upwardly. Quite obviously, the snails must only be heated without being cooked, since during cooking the bodies become wrinkled and loose all of their flavor.
It often occurs that snails which have been reheated in an oven prior to serving are left in the oven for too long and, as a result, loose some of their flavor and are less tasty.